Fuchikoma
A Fuchikoma (フチコマ) is a 1-man tank (walker/roller) used by members of Section 9 of the National Public Safety Commission. Description Fuchikoma possesses artificial intelligence and can act independently to support its user in combat. When not in use, they exhibit a childlike personality with much of curiosity and also provide much of the humor in the comic series, while also being used to elaborate on Shirow Masamune's philosophy and ideas. Their AI does not include typical safeguards as they are military hardware, but because they possess emotions. They are monitored for signs of instability as Motoko Kusanagi once programmed one unit to propose a "rebellion against humans", however, the plan was opposed by other units as it has no merit to rebel. The Fuchikoma are synchronized nightly or after a mission to share their experiences and allow the entire group to learn from them. This makes each unit "homogenous" in personality as well as experience. Mechanically, Fuchikoma have four legs and two manipulators with three fingers each as "hands". Each arm is mount with a machine gun. The "face" consists of a large main lens, a telescope, light, and two smaller sensors with a "mouth" below, which is commonly a grenade launcher, but sometimes a Gatling gun. There are several hardpoints to mount additional weaponry. There are wire units in back of a Fuchikoma, allowing it to descent from higher location like a "spider" with silk. The pilot sits in a hunched position inside a large posterior pod with interface cables, leading to the standard ports in the user's neck for direct control, but the Fuchikoma can also be given orders to act without a pilot. As a walker, Fuchikoma can handle many different types of terrain, and are able to walk up walls, rappel, walk, or extend wheels from their feet to drive. They are also submersible. Each unit possesses thermoptic camouflage. The color of Fuchikoma is different by unit and time. In some episode, all units are white, while in others they can be red, aqua, gray, olive, or Arabeske. Personality With AI onboard, Fuchikoma is able to independently think, act, and execute orders. Fuchikoma possess an innocent, childlike personality with much of curiosity. There is at least one occasion that a Fuchikoma enter a homicide scene, asking to see victim's photo and feeling disgusted after see the photo via connecting to Batou. Fuchikoma is able to override prohibitions. It sometimes makes pranks by inputting mischievous conversation into an operator. During free time, Fuchikoma may play poker games with members from other sectors. Appearances *''Ghost in the Shell'' (manga) *''Human-Error Processor'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' (video game) Gallery File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_2.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_3.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_6.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_7.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_8.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_9.jpg File:GITS_manga_jap_chapter_10.jpg File:GITS_videogame_playsation_action_shooting.jpg Ghost_in_the_Shell_Official_Art_Book_PSOne_Version_20.jpg|Fuchikoma design sheet for Ghost in the Shell (video game) Ghost_in_the_Shell_Official_Art_Book_PSOne_Version_21.jpg|Fuchikoma design sheet for Ghost in the Shell (video game) File:MegatechBodyCoLtd.jpg Notes * Fuchikoma is removed from the 1995 film Ghost in the Shell and the sequel Innocence, though a large relative of the Fuchikoma known as a "spider tank" appears near the end of the first film. * In the TV series Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Fuchikoma is replaced by Tachikoma, which act similarly, but look different, standing taller, and instead of a single large "eye" lens, they have 4 independent rotating sensor pods with 3 sensors each. The AI of Tachikoma is considerably more advanced. * In Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG and Solid State Society, Uchikoma is introduced. Its design is mainly based on Fuchikoma from the original manga with some feature from Tachikoma, such as the leg. There is some controversy over this name, as the Bandai DVDs refer to these tanks as "Fuchikoma", due to a misunderstanding dealing with the pronunciation of the "hu" / "fu" sound and comic source. However, all artbook and model kit resources clearly label these hybrid machines "Uchikoma". Category:Technology Category:Mecha Category:Think Tanks